Keep on Loving You
by thesituation016
Summary: In an effort to thwart Grindelwald's plans, Albus Dumbledore enlisted his former students Newt Scamander and Eloise Baewulf, who agree to help, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead. Lines are drawn as love and loyalty are tested, even among the truest friends and family, in an increasingly divided wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Eloise sat on the front porch of their house overlooking the front more decorative garden, her lips frowning softly as they scanned the sidewalk from side to side. She let out a sigh as she ran her finger along the lip of her tea cup, the liquid having long gone cold.

Another sigh left her lips as she braced her elbow on the arm of her chair resting her chin in her hand. The fingers of her free hand started to drum as she thought over what she had planned for the day. She had acquired a lot of new artifacts that needed sorting, cataloging, and buttoning down, but she was too nervous.

They had received a letter stating that they had been denied allowance to leave the country and were basically grounded. Needless to say they had both been livid, but Newt was by far the more level headed of the two of them so he headed off to the Ministry to see what could be done while Eloise opted to stay behind with the creatures.

Checking her watch she saw it was time for another checkup and slipped back inside the house. It was simple two story home with basement where Newt had started to set up an animal hospital of sorts, setting up some more elaborate habitats for some of the bigger creatures he had acquired. There was a kitchen, living room, and a half-bath on the ground floor. On the second floor there were two rooms and a full bath. It had a garden in the back which was great for growing an abundance of the plant life they needed for their potions and a nice front porch with two chairs and a table between them.

They had decided on a home just outside of London within apperating distance since they didn't like the idea of being connected to the Ministry Floo network. They had gotten the house when they realized they had to wait a time to be allowed to roam the world again only to be denied.

Eloise tried not to stomp down to the basement, but the more she became lost in her frustrating thoughts the harder her footfalls became. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly Eloise stepped down the final few steps a little softer.

She picked up the food and other materials she needed before setting out amongst the creatures. Taking care of them calmed her down and she found herself humming under her breath. Her smile definitely grew when she came to the Nifflers home. She reached into her pocket taking out a sparkling gold chain that had various crystals hanging from it and held it out to the heavily pregnant Niffler who cooed happily as it took it holding it close to its chest.

"How are you feeling today sweetie?" Eloise asked scratching the top of its head. It nuzzled into her hand with a sigh before settling back down in its nest still holding the necklace. "You take it easy ok? No running off chasing shinny things, remember our deal. As long as you stay put I'll keep bringing you rewards, ok?" The niffler nodded, snuggling into its treasure and the small shimmering blanket Newt had given it. "That's my good niffler."

Eloise finished up with the rest of the creatures, smiling when she saw Ron and Rhonda her protective stone Chinese dragon statues playing in one of the new habitats. It was the home of some of the Laminae they had some across. Bird like creatures made completely of different flower petals, leaves, and twigs. They fluttered about Ron and Ronda who batted playfully at them, but made no move to really harm them.

With that done Eloise checked her watch before heading back upstairs into the kitchen where she waved her wand and started dinner. She started up a roast, potatoes, carrots, and onions chopping themselves up midair before settling into a dish around a pork roast. Another flick added some broth to the dish and then it was slipped into the heated oven along with some bread rolls. She then started on dessert, a simple strawberry tart, one of Newt's favorite dishes, and that to was slipped into the oven.

Once that was done she set the table for two, making sure the oven was just the right temperature to the keep the meal warm as she knew that Newt would want to see his babies before eating. Once again she found herself back on the porch starring out at the sidewalk waiting.

She shot out of her chair as soon as she saw Newt apperate just down the sidewalk. She practically leapt down the steps meeting him just as he turned into the yard. She came to a stop in front of him taking note of his low hung head, the way he wasn't looking up at her.

"They didn't approve did they?" Eloise sighed taking his hands in hers.

"No." Newt shook his head in frustration.

"Come on, I've got dinner ready." Eloise looped her arm through his as they headed inside. As she predicted Newt headed down to his creatures, Eloise with him as he told her what had happened. "This is not fair, they have no right to keep us here like…like…like they're grounding to misbehaving children."

"They said it was just until an investigation into what happened in New York was over." Newt grumbled over dinner, barely picking at his food.

"How long will that take?" Eloise asked.

"They couldn't be certain." Newt sighed.

"Well then, we'll just have to content ourselves here until we go stir crazy." Eloise said with false happiness, Newt's lips twitching into a small smile. Eloise reached across the table taking hold of his hand, smiling when he turned his around so he was cradling hers.

"I guess it won't be so bad…" Newt smiled rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "…as long as you're here with me."

"And I always will be." Eloise ducked her head with a blush. "Now I have strawberry tarts that are not going to eat themselves, but first…" Eloise pointed to his dinner. "…you better eat all of that."

"I suppose I can manage that." Newt said as they started to eat dinner again and afterwards they retired to the living room sitting before a warm fire wrapped in a soft blanket.

Newt smiled placing his arm around Eloise holding her close as she curled up against him with a happy sigh. This was the part of the day that she enjoyed greatly as Newt took up a book and started to read to her in his soothing voice. Newt to loved these moments as he rested his cheek on the top of Eloise's head, placing kissed on top of her head every so often. Though they were not traveling the world they were happy that they were together.

-0-

Newt walked into Eloise's study, Dougal hanging off his shoulders, hoping to tell her the progress he had made with his latest rescue. He found her leaning against her desk, a letter in hand, and her glasses perched on the end of her nose almost slipping off, but she was too engrossed in her reading to notice. Newt walked over to her until he was standing next to her and it was only when Dougal reached out pushing her glasses back up her nose that she noticed their presence with a start.

"Would you stop doing that?" Eloise asked in exasperation putting a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry." Newt chuckled leaving no doubt in Eloise's mind that he was not, indeed, sorry. "What's so interesting in that letter? A new artifact of some kind?"

"No, it's from my cousin Phineas, he's throwing a party, a fundraiser for Saint Mungo's new wing to study ways to cure the cursed." Eloise held up the invitation. "As Head Healer and my father, his uncle, being a major contributor to the wing has him in charge of the whole thing." Eloise held up another letter. "Father's sent me a letter about it as well, they both want me to come."

"That sounds like fun." Newt commented brightly, not wanting Eloise to know that he was sad that she would be leaving for what he hoped was a short time.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me?" Eloise looked hopeful as she stood up next to him.

"What?" Newt stuttered out.

"You just said it sounded like fun and I'm allowed a plus one, so how about it?" Eloise took hold of his hand as she leaned in close. "Please."

"I...well...I..." Newt stuttered, not one for parties, but Eloise's eyes were begging him.

"It will be a lot of fun." She leaned against him wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "There'll be great food, slow dancing, and we're not really doing anything until they renew or traveling privileges." Eloise pressed herself closer as Newt's hands came to rest on her hips. "And maybe I'll wear a special dress that will be bought just for the occasion." Eloise looked up at him through her lashes as she gently ran her finger along the shell of his ear causing him to melt. "Maybe one of those new more…form fitting dresses they have coming out."

"I would love to come with you." Newt said dreamily.

"Fantastic." Eloise beamed pecking him on the lips. "It's a black tie affair, do you need a tux?"

"No…no, I have one." Newt assured stutteringly, blinking at the sudden change of atmosphere and the loss of Eloise in his arms. Eloise set about writing a letters back to her cousin and father accepting the invitation. "That was cheating a bit you know."

"You love it." Eloise winked at him making him smile. "He said that Theseus will be there."

"Theseus?" Newt echoed.

"Yes, he and my cousin served together during the war, I told you that." Eloise blew on the letters drying the ink. "Every once in a while they meet up to discuss old times and such."

"Right." Newt nodded and Eloise looked up at him in concern, knowing he always thought less of himself that his brother. She placed the letter into an envelope as she walked back over to Newt.

"You astound me Scamander." Eloise commented placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Newt looked confused.

"You are doing great things here Newt, giving voices to the voiceless." Eloise smiled up at him placing a hand on his cheek. "You are a great man."

"Thank you Ellie." Newt smiled softly covering her hand with his as he pulled her in for a sweet soft kiss.

"You're welcome, now come along Newt, you could walk me to an owlery to deliver my letter then we can go to that restaurant downtown with the giant bread rolls." Eloise looped her arm through Newt's as they left. Locking the door behind them and setting up their protection spells just in case they walked out onto sidewalk arm in arm. Eloise rested her head on Newts shoulder, both of her arms wrapped around his loving the way he would sneak small kisses on the top of her head as they made their way.


	2. Chapter 2

The mansion was a large two story with gothic Victorian architecture. Each and every window was lit up issuing a warm glow. People arrived by apparition, buggy, and car. They followed the pathway with floating lights that flanked the walkway up to the front door where two enchanted suits of armor opened the doors for the guests.

Newt gripped Eloise's hand as they entered through the doors handing their jackets to the check girl. Next looked quite handsome in his black formal three piece wizarding robes and the white bowtie Eloise had talked him into wearing so he'd match with her.

Eloise wore a white V-neck dress with a V-cut opening in back reaching down just below mid-back with a small train, the dress was loosely fitted down to her feet barely brushing the ground, a crystal clip was pinned to the front of the dress at the point of the v, she wore a soft silk scarf with the tails of the scarf reaching down her back past her knees, and a pair of white heels accented in crystals. Her hair fell down in a side part cascading in soft waves, she had a pair of crystal cluster earrings, a lovely crystal ring with matching bracelet, and her necklace from Newt hanging around her neck. Her lips were a frost pink that matched her eyeshadow which was accented with soft silver and swoops of black eyeliner made her eyes pop.

She smiled as she thought back to when Newt had first seen her in her dress. There was that adorable blush that made his freckles stand out which in turn made her blush as well. They made their way through the foyer and into the main ballroom where many witches and wizards were gathered. As they moved through the crowd Eloise was greeted by quite a few of them until they stopped next to the host for the night.

"Eloise!" Phineas greeted boisterously as he wrapped her in a giant bear hug. Phineas was a tall man with thick dark brown hair parted to the side then back, but not slicked down, just combed back. He also had a matching trimmed beard and light blue grey eyes accented with laugh lines. He also wore his formal black robes with a black vest under it with silver pin stripes.

"Hello Phin." Eloise patted his back as he sat her back down before reaching out retaking Newt's hand. "Phin, this is my boyfriend Newton Scamander, Newt, meet my cousin Phineas Rothgar."

"Nice to meet you." Newt said as they shook hands.

"You as well Mr. Scamander." Phineas grinned happily pumping his hand up and down before releasing it. "Now as I understand it from Eloise you've found a new way of erasing memories using a Swooping Evil, I would love to her more about it. I'm always interested in new medical frontiers."

"Of course." Newt nodded as he and Phineas began to discuss his research.

Eloise was happy to see how well they were getting on as she chatted with a few other guests. Her eyes scanned the crowed as she sipped her drink that she had gotten from a passing waiter. There were the usual highbrow guests as one would expect to find at a function such as this. Though some fit the bill of the snobbish upper crust many of them were there for more upstanding reasons than just to be seen.

She nearly broke her glass though, when she saw Theseus walk into the room, the woman on his arm causing a surge of anger to shoot through her body. Leta Lestrange glided in, her sleeveless dress of black with silver crystal accents flowing around her form perfectly, the neckline a swooped down with a cowl. She had a matching crystal headband with a few wispy feathers hanging from it adding a touch of mystery to her look. Her hair was molded into waves against her head, and her jewelry looked very expensive made up of black diamonds and silver that went divinely with her dark makeup.

"Newton." Theseus smiled as he came up to them, Newt going stiff, his conversation with Phineas coming to an abrupt stop. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Theseus…" Newt turned to face him, but his voice ceased at the sight of Leta. "…Leta."

"Hello Newt." Leta smiled up at him, her eyes hardening as the slid over to Eloise. "Eloise."

"Leta." Eloise slipped her hand into Newt's, the magizoologist gripping her hand tightly. "Hello Theseus, how have you been?"

"I've been great, really great." Theseus nodded happily. "I'm glad you came Newt, I've tried owling you, but never got a reply." Eloise knew Newt had been getting posts from Theseus, but he never even opened them and she had decided not to press the subject. "I have fantastic news."

"Really? What's that?" Newt asked tightly, his eyes flickering between Leta and Theseus, his brother wrapping his arm around Leta pulling her closer.

"I'm engaged, Miss Lestrange has agreed to be my wife." Theseus beamed while Leta had a grin on her face. Leta held out her left hand showing off a very expensive looking diamond ring, a large smile on her lips.

"Well congratulations." Phineas slapped him on the back and shaking Leta's hand. Eloise and Newt on the other hand both looked stricken for a moment before Newt recovered and nudged Eloise to do the same.

"Yes, congratulations Theseus." Eloise gave him a tight smile as Newt nodded along with her words. "If you would excuse us I need to go find my father." Eloise turned to Phineas. "Phin, would you happen to know where he is?"

"Of course El, this way." Phineas nodded his goodbye to the upcoming couple and lead them through the crowd. Eloise glanced up at Newt with her brows furrowed at his pensive expression. Newt's lips were drawn into a thin line and he looked to be deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" Eloise whispered to Newt when they were out of ear shot of Theseus and Leta.

"I'm fine." Newt smiled softly down at her placing a reassuring hand over hers. "How are you?"

"I am as well." Eloise leaned her head on his shoulder as Newt wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I do admit it was a bit of a shock." Newt commented.

"Yes, it was." Eloise agreed then smirked slyly up at him. "Told you that you should have read those letters from Theseus."

"Yes well…" Newt's lips twitched into a smile. "Maybe next time."

"El, couldn't help but notice some tension back there." Phineas commented as he fell into step with them.

"Yes, well, we have some…" Eloise glanced up at Newt.

"History." Newt supplied.

"We'd rather not talk about it." Eloise hastened to say when she saw the question forming on Phineas' lips. He gave her one more searching look before shrugging his shoulders letting the subject drop knowing Eloise was to stubborn to give in.

"Alright." Phineas shrugged and turned into the library just across the hall from the ballroom.

Inside a smaller group of older witches and wizards were listening to Balthazar Baewulf. He was a distinguished man with tanned skin, long pepper and salt colored hair pulled into a low ponytail, and deep brown eyes lit up as he talked about one of his favorite artifacts. Eloise recognized some other famous curse breakers amongst the crowd, friends of her fathers, who were playfully debating with him about their adventures.

"My darling." Balthazar called out as soon as he spotted Eloise, crossing over to her with the aid of his cane and pulling her into a tight hug pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hello father, how are you?" Eloise beamed up at him.

"Quite well my dear, quite well." Balthazar turned to Newt. "Newton Scamander." Balthazar smiled at the young man who fidgeted under his gaze. The last time he had seen Balthazar was right before his and Eloise's separation in school. "I understand you and my daughter have become close again."

"I…um…yes sir." Newt forced himself to make eye contact.

"Come over here Newton, I want to show you something. Eloise stay with here Phineas." Balthazar said leaving no room for argument as he wrapped his arm around Newt taking him to a secluded area behind one of the library shelves. "The last time my daughter mentioned you she was crying."

"I realize that in the past I was foolish and…and hurtful in my actions toward Ellie, but I promise that I'll never do such a thing to her again." Newt said quickly.

"Make sure that you don't boy." Balthazar gripped his shoulder tightly. "Or I'll throw you into an interesting man sized Chinese puzzle box and you'll never come out the same again."

"I swear…" Newt looked up at Balthazar, his posture straightening as he locked eyes with the older man. "…that I will never hurt her again, I love her sir."

"Is that so?" Balthazar hummed eyeing Newt then gave him a wide smile. "I'm glad to hear that son, and I believe you." He looked over to where Eloise was talking to Phineas. "I can see how happy you make her and how happy she makes you." Balthazar placed his right hand over his left, running his thumb over his golden wedding band. "That is something no sane person would ever give up lightly, not even when they are parted."

"You're right sir, I'll never give up Eloise again." Newt agreed.

"I hold you to that." Balthazar said seriously before they rejoined the others.

Newt found himself in the midst of very interesting conversations with like-minded magical creature lovers. He smiled shyly at some of the praise he received on his work with the Graphorns. He glanced over to Eloise who was gesturing wildly with her arms as she explained one of her adventures to some of her father's colleagues. Her father was standing behind where she was sitting looking very proud of his daughter, one of his hands resting on her shoulder. Newt excused himself and started over to Eloise, but was cut off by Leta.

"Newt, we didn't have a chance to talk earlier." Leta said placing a hand on his upper arm.

"Ah, yes, well Eloise and I were looking forward to seeing Lord Balthazar." Newt stepped away from her reach.

"Well I thought maybe the two of us could catch up." Leta said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I don't think…" Newt began shaking his head.

"How about a dance." Leta latched onto his hand pulling him onto the dance floor before he could get away. With no choice he place his hand high up her back while she took hold of his other hand, her free hand coming to rest at the base of his neck. Eloise watched with narrowed eyes, her lips thinning into a straight line.

"Give him a moment." Balthazar patted Eloise on the shoulder, the young girl nodding in reply. Balthazar watched Newt grimly, hoping that he was right about the boys intentions with his daughter, he never wanted to see her hurt like that again.

"How have you been?" Leta asked trying to angle herself closer to Newt, but he maintained the space between them.

"I've been very well." Newt nodded glancing over to where Eloise sat with her father.

Not ten minutes after Balthazar's warning and here he was dancing with Leta. He watched as Eloise talked, looking so beautiful as she enamored her audience with her story. She glanced his way catching his eye sending him a soft smile that he returned right away which was quite reassuring given the circumstances.

"I see you and Eloise have become close again." Leta commented as she followed his gaze.

"Yes, we have." Newt smiled back to Eloise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leta asked.

"What do you mean?" Newt gazed at her with furrowed brows.

"I mean you two didn't leave off on the best of terms after school." Leta told him.

"We both said things to each other we regret, but we're past that now and have become closer than ever." Newt replied as he maneuvered them over to the edge of the dance floor.

"But Newt…" Leta tried.

"Leta, none of us left each other on good terms, but between Eloise and I, it is in the past." Newt said sternly. "I love Eloise."

"I see." Leta said stiffly.

"And I know my brother and I are not the closest, but I do care for him." Newt abruptly changed the subject.

"I don't understand…" Leta started.

"Don't play with his emotions Leta, he doesn't deserve that." Newt gave her a tight bow before leaving her on the dance floor and making his way back over to Eloise.

Leta glared at his retreating form, but then she just frowned sadly looking down at the ring on her left hand. She looked through the crowd to where Theseus was laughing with Phineas and some of their colleagues. He looked up catching her eye and sent her such a loving warm smile. She managed to smile back as she made her way toward him.

"Hello love." Newt came over to Eloise. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Eloise slipped her hand into his offered one and followed Newt out onto the floor. He pulled Eloise close, his hand resting on her lower back while he held her hand with his free hand against his chest, her free hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you for a time." Newt commented.

"It's alright, did you have an interesting conversation?" Eloise asked.

"Not really." Newt shook his head. "I don't believe Leta will ever truly change and I worry for Theseus."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Eloise offered.

"I doubt he'd listen." Newt frowned.

"We'll think of something." Eloise assured him as she reached up cupping his cheek. Newt smiled leaning into her touch as they continued to dance. "Are you looking forward to your book signing?"

"Oh…um, kind of." Newt ducked his head.

"Kind of?" Eloise echoed.

"I am looking forward to people reading my book, but kind of nervous about the signing." Newt breathed out. "They'll expect me to do a speech or something."

"And you'll do great my love." Eloise encouraged, but Newt still looked doubtful. "Remember when I got roped into speaking at that Cursed Artifacts convention in place of my father when he couldn't make it?"

"I do." Newt nodded remembering Eloise pacing her case nearly biting her lip off. She had never been big on public speaking and the thought of the small convention she was going to talk too had sent her into a slight panic.

"I was so afraid to get in front of all those people and speak, but you reminded me that worrying only made you suffer twice then you stayed with me through the whole event. You gave me the courage to speak so I will do the same for you."

"Thank you Eloise." Newt leaned down pecking the corner of her mouth making her beam.

"What do you say we head home? I think we made our presence known long enough." Eloise offered.

"What about Balthazar and Phineas?" Newt asked casting his gaze to the two men.

"We can always invite my father and cousin over for dinner." Eloise tilted her head to the side. "I know Phineas is really interested in your research, you both seemed to hit it off."

"We did, he had some ideas I'd like to implement on my Vipera to more easily milk their venom." Newt nodded his head.

The Vipera were snake like creatures as long as a train car that had scales made of organic metal. Their venom was a possible ingredient in a new vaccine, very experimental. Newt glanced around them, Balthazar catching his eye and waving them off. Newt smiled down at Eloise, taking hold of her hand pulling her toward the balcony doors.

"Newt, the front doors are the other way." Eloise pointed out.

"I know." Newt took her to the edge of the balcony where the view in the moonlight was astounding.

"Oh my." Eloise breathed out.

The gardens spread out before them taking their breath away at the bounty of the flora presented before them. There were fountains, hedge mazes, statues that moved, and trees cut into various shapes.

"I heard some of the guests talking about them and thought they were worth a look." Newt led her down the stairs into the gardens.

Their path was lit by floating flames of various colors that bordered the walkway, also providing warmth against the chilly air. With no clouds in the sky the stars were bright and clear only out shown by the moon itself. Newt wove her arm through his and covered her hand with his opposite hand. Eloise leaned her head on his shoulder as the talked softly to one another.

They came to a part of the garden sheltered by a circle of trees and in the center was a lovely swing. Newt lead Eloise over to it holding it as she set down and gently started to push her so she swung forward.

"You know my great aunt was quite worried when she heard I was living with a man I was not married to nor was a relation to me." Eloise commented.

"Which great aunt would that be?" Newt asked.

"Bertie." Eloise giggled. "You know it never even occurred to me, I mean we've practically been living together in out cases as we traveled that it seemed so natural to buy a home with you."

"It did." Newt agreed smiling softly.

"It makes me feel sort of guilty that I really want to start traveling again." Eloise admitted as her swing came to a stop.

"Don't be, I'm ready to leave as well." Newt placed his hands on her shoulders, the two of them starring up at the sky.

Eloise reached up covering his hand with hers bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly before pulling him round so he was able to sit on the swing next to her. With his arm wrapped around her waist and her head once again resting on his shoulder they watched the stars trek across the sky unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Etta Daring you are a genius and the only one as far as I know that has gotten that. With Grindelwald sounding a lot like Grendel I thought it would be a nice touch. I always loved the story of Beowulf when I was growing up.

I hope this message gets to you!

-0-

Newt was going through the morning post separating what was for himself and what was for Eloise on the kitchen table while Eloise finished up breakfast. She set down a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table before waving her wand causing a pitcher to fill their glasses with milk. With another wave some jelly and butter settled down on the table.

"Anything for me?" Eloise spread some jelly on her toast before taking a nibble.

"A few requests for your expertise on some curse cases." Newt held out some letters which she took and started to go through. "And we have a letter for both of us."

"Really? Who from?" Eloise set her letters aside planning on going through them later.

"Professor Dumbledore." Newt turned the letter over and tore it open.

"Really?!" Eloise looked up in interest. "What's it say?"

"He's heard about our not being allowed to leave the country and sends his condolences." Newt scanned the letter, his brows raising up. "But he has a request for us, apparently he has two recently graduated students that he thinks would be good apprentices for us."

"Apprentices?" Eloise arched her brow. "I don't remember saying we needed apprentices."

"Nor do I." Newt mumbled thoughtfully as he ate his eggs. Eloise nibbled on some bacon as she hummed resting his chin in her hand. "Do you think that maybe we should?"

"I don't know…it would be nice to pass on knowledge to like-minded people, especially the next generation." Eloise tapped her fingers on the table top. "What do you think?"

"It could be interesting." Newt sipped his milk. "We could meet with him and at least her him out."

"Did he mention their names?" Eloise asked.

"Bunty Yeates is an aspiring Magizoologist and Etta Daring is set on being a curse breaker." Newt informed her before handing her the letter for her to look over.

"They sound pleasant." Eloise commented. "Says here he wants us to have tea and meet them…" Eloise scanned the letter, her brows raising. "…today. Doesn't waste time does he?"

"Nope." Newt shook his head. "Shall I write back that we accept?"

"Why not? Just don't say accept right away, don't want to get roped into anything." Eloise cautioned him.

"To right." Newt stood up moving to the living room desk where a quill, some paper, and ink sat.

Eloise moved about the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast unaware of Newt glancing up at her from his letter taking note of how domestic their lives had become. Picking out this home with her, taking care of his creature's together, spending evenings reading about different legends she had encountered as a curse breaker, and just being together like a family.

'All that's missing is the ring.' Newt mused to himself, then stopped short realizing what he had just thought.

"Newt? You ok sweetie?" Eloise noticed how he was staring at nothing seemingly in shock when she came in with a cup of tea for him.

"Fine…" Newt recovered quickly, his cheeks flushing as he took the tea with a thankful nod. "Just finishing up the letter."

"Alright." Eloise pecked him on the cheek before she went about her business, Newt returning his attention to the letter.

It wasn't that he was against the idea of marrying Eloise one day, he'd just never thought about it so…bluntly before. It was always a sort of passing fancy, a daydream for the future, but the more the thought on it the more he was certain that he was ready for the future to be soon.

-0-

Eloise wore a blue blouse with a darker blue plaid skirt with golden rod accents that reached down just past her shins, a darker blue thick belt around her upper waist over her blouse, a knee length plaid cloak that matched her skirt, a pair of stockings, a pair of blue heels, a pair of dark blue gloves that came up to her elbows with the billowing sleeves of her blouse tucked into them, a strand of blue beads with matching earrings, and a blue fedora that had a darker blue ribbon around it with a golden brown griffin feather that she had got during Luis's molting season.

Newt wore a dark maroon pair of slacks, a tan vest over a white shirt, a maroon bow tie, his work boots, his peacock blue overcoat, and his hufflepuff scarf. He held Eloise's hand in the crook of his arm covering her hand with his free hand as they walked down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was nestled between a record store and a Muggle bookshop that Eloise was planning on checking out later. Eloise had a thing for books whether they were muggle or magical. Newt opened the door for Eloise to step inside before following her in. The interior was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners.

In stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs that Newt and Eloise had taken advantage of when they were looking for a permanent home. Those rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase, and contained comfortable beds, highly polished oak furniture, and a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor to their lodgings.

Beneath the stairs leading to the second floor, was a second set of stairs leading to the basement which was unlocked for unknown reasons. The latter come out on the right wall where two sitting areas containing red couch and chairs were nestled in each corner on this side. The front wall had a stage with red curtains in front of a lowered viewing area. The back wall was blank, but the left wall had another red sitting area, and a bar.

They spotted Dumbledore near the fireplace at a good sized table wearing a tan sweater vest over a white dress shirt, red bowtie, tan slacks, brown shoes, and his velvet jacket was hanging behind his chair.

"Newt, Eloise, it's good to see you." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes that screamed that he was up to something. Eloise was often reminded of a chess player when she saw that twinkle, like he was about to make a move that was one step closer to winning the game. "Please have a seat."

"It's good to see you as well Professor." Newt greeted and Eloise nodded her own greeting as Dumbledore waved the server over.

"What can I get you?" The server asked before taking their orders and setting off to fill them with a wave of his wand.

"So I understand that you have some students you'd like for us to take on professor." Eloise cut to the chase as they ate their meal.

"Ah yes…" Dumbledore nodded. "They are both promising in their respective fields."

"But professor, we're not staying here long, as soon as we are able we'll be leaving again and I don't know if we will be capable of taking on students." Newt wrapped his hands around his mug of warm tea, tapping his fingers along the sides.

"As I understand it you might be here for quite some time." Dumbledore said gently, his eyes softening. "The ministry has turned you down once again I'm told."

"Do you know everything? I swear half the time in school you seemed to know what we were thinking before we were thinking it." Eloise frowned, sending him a wry look and he replied with a charming smile, but the twinkle in his eyes dimmed a bit before he formed his next sentence.

"The incident in New York seems to have put quite a block on your plans." He starred down at the table for a moment.

"Yes, well, at least a dangerous criminal is now off the streets." Newt commented and Eloise hummed in agreement, neither of them noticing the brief flash of guilt and pain in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I am sorry for what you are going through, but your time here could be well spent." Dumbledore offered. Newt and Eloise looked to each other before looking back to Dumbledore having come to a silent agreement.

"We'll give it a go." Newt said.

"But no promises." Eloise added.

"A chance is all I ask for." Dumbledore smiled and proceeded to make plans for them to meet their potential future students.

-0-

Eloise moved through her case looking from book to book as she tried to locate a book on enchanted tea sets. Apparently one of her compatriots had gotten their hands on a tea pot that when poured into one of its cups turned the tea into a love potion. It was made all the worse that it was found in a popular tea room so it had affected a lot of customers. Then to add to it after a while those affected became increasingly obsessive to the point of paranoia then violence.

The only way to alleviate the spell was to find out about the tea set which was an antique bone china set that was painted with pink cherry blossoms, until then all those infected were put into quarantine for their own safety. She glanced to where the tea set was resting on her desk taking in its delicate unassuming features before turning back to her books.

Finding the one she needed she set it on her desk and started to flip through the pages comparing the tea set to the many she found in the book. She was just finishing up her findings and getting prepared to seal her envelope to send to Saint Mungo's Hospital, the local magically inclined hospital where the patients were being held, when she was struck by an idea. Slipping her findings into her purse she grabbed her coat and ran into Newt's case straight to his shack.

"Is what you're doing important or can it wait?" Eloise asked as she burst in startling Newt who was at his desk.

"Uh…no, just re-writing some information." Newt blinked at her. "Did you need something love?"

"Grab your hat and coat, I'm taking you out." Eloise grinned, practically bouncing in place.

"Really? Where are we going?" Newt asked standing up from his desk and taking his jacket from the back of his chair.

"It's a surprise." Eloise placed her green cloche hat that matched the green jacket she was wearing. Eloise straightened the knee length blazer like coat over her loose white button up blouse that tucked into a pair of black high wasted slacks and a pair of green low heel t-strap heels. Newt already had on his usual peacock blue jacket wearing it over a brown vest, dark bow tie, white dress shirt, grey slacks, a pair of brown work boots, and his Hufflepuff scarf hanging loose around his neck. "But I do have to drop off this information first."

"Alright." Newt held out his arm and Eloise smiled tucking the letter away in her pocket before taking his arm.

They apperated to St. Mungos first, Eloise leading Newt through the hospital to the Healers offices on the upper floors. After asking for some directions from a passing nurse they headed the rest of the way to Phineas's office knocking on the oaken door.

"Come in." They heard Phineas call out and they came into a good sized office to see Phineas sitting down at his desk going over a stack of papers and making notes as he went. He looked up his face splitting into a large smile. "Eloise, Newt! Good to see you."

"Hello Phin." Eloise smiled as he got up from his desk walking up to them grabbing Eloise up in a tight hug and shaking Newt's hand.

"It's great to see you both. Were you able to find anything else out on the tea set? So far we've only been able to keep them sedated, barely that is. This curse really likes to fight back." Phineas commented running a hand through his hair.

"With what you were able to give me about their symptoms I was able to come up with a few counter curses that should take care of it. They're very involved though, and take some time to get through." Eloise laid out her findings for Phineas to look over.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Phineas snapped his fingers causing five pieces of paper to float up, a quill for each at the ready. He rattled off his orders for each RN then with a wave of his wand they turned into paper planes and were off out of the office. "Thanks for your help Eloise."

"Not a problem." Eloise assured him.

"And Newt, the memory serum you gave me, we were able to refine it and it's doing wonders for our more traumatic cases." Phineas clapped Newt on the shoulder. "In fact I'm taking it to Paris to share with the hospital there if that's ok with you."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad to hear it's doing so well." Newt said happily.

"I wish you both could come with me." Phineas lamented.

"So do we." Eloise pouted.

"They can't keep you trapped forever." Phineas said positively. "Maybe I could write a prescription for a sea voyage, Doctors orders."

"I don't think they'll believe you." Newt smiled sadly. "At least they let us travel around Britain still."

"Small favors that they are." Eloise frowned. "By the way, you may want to avoid Loch Ness for the foreseeable future."

"Do I want to know why?" Phineas raised a brow gesturing for them to take a seat on the couch while he took one of his arm chairs.

"Think the ability to blend into the environment like a chameleon combined with the looks of Brachionsarus, but with fins instead of legs or feet." Eloise smiled as Newt wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "We named one of them Nessy."

"One of them?" Phineas echoed.

"It was quite interesting really." Newt said with that speacial look in his eyes he always got when talking about a creature. "The locals call them the Loch Ness monster because they only think there's one, there's actually quite a bit more. They have this uncanny ability to blend in with the lake bottom, but when they come up to the surface they are more easily seen."

"But certainly that lake cannot support that many creatures of that size." Phineas pointed out.

"It doesn't need to, they live off of sunlight." Newt grinned. "And as for the size of the lake it's actually much bigger than most know. The Loch Ness creatures are burrowing types and are very adept at keeping their tunnels hidden, they have a whole network under the lake and surrounding lands."

"Unfortunately the land was starting to give way to all the tunnels, that's why we went, we had to go into them and re-enforce them." Eloise said. "But before we could do that Newt had to earn their trust, which he did quite brilliantly."

"It must have been gorgeous down there." Phineas said in wonder.

"Oh it was." Newt nodded as a paper plane came into the room landing in Phineas's hand.

"Seems I'm needed elsewhere." Phineas sighed. "Before I leave on my trip we must get together again, I enjoy hearing about your adventures."

"Anytime, just give us a ring." Eloise said as they followed Phineas out of his office saying one more farewell before going their separate ways.

-0-

It was a beautiful forest made up of strange twisting trees that seemed to reach out in all directions that matched the twisting path they were on. They walked along the gravel trail that cut through the woods, taking a turn from the main trail onto a smaller seemingly overgrown trail.

Eloise smiled as she and Newt made their way through the Forest. All she would tell him was that she had somewhere she wanted him to see, a place she had discovered during her travels. The deeper they went the trees became thicker along with the rest of the vegetation around them until they came to a grove. In the middle of the grove were stones placed in a way that made a sort of maze pattern.

"What is this?" Newt asked looking to Eloise.

"A sort of doorway." Eloise nodded with a bit of a frown. "Have you ever seen one before?"

"Not that I recall." Newt shook his head. "Should I have?"

"I first came across them in Germany, they were used to hide enemy bases, one wrong step and you'd never get out." Eloise recalled having spent much of her time cracking said rock labyrinths, it was almost like being a cryptanalysis. "You walk along the path laid out by the stones, one path never like the other. If you came to a dead end you fell into an Oubliette, a dark pit, a dungeon with no doors."

"Did you ever…?" Newt asked hesitantly and Eloise held up three fingers indicating the three times she had been trapped in an Oubliette. Newt took hold of her hand pulling her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he held her close. They both had their share of dark memories from the war and the scars to prove them.

"But I can promise you that this is nothing like those." Eloise smiled up at him resting her hands on his chest

"I should hope not." Newt smiled down at him and Eloise felt her cheeks go red as he looked into her eyes. He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips before reluctantly letting her go. He had been doing that a lot, stealing kisses and holding her close whenever he could. He had even taken her on some wonderful dates and now it was her turn to take him somewhere.

"Shall we then?" Newt asked offering her his arm.

"We shall." Eloise looped her arm through his and together they stepped into the maze, their path instantly lighting up a soft blue.

"You see, it shows you the way as long as you are a wizard, witch, or have a special charm given to those outside the wizarding community. Anyone else that traverses the maze simply walks between the stones without getting anywhere really." Eloise explained. "But once placed they can never be removed or you'd never be able to get out or into whatever it was a doorway to."

"Interesting." Newt commented as they came to the end of the maze where the air in front of them seemed to ripple like water. Eloise grinned at him before pulling him into the ripple which was the opening of a large glamour. Newt looked up seeing that they were in some sort of large area covered by a magical dome that kept out unwanted guests.

"Welcome to the Xanadu Market." Eloise gestured grandly to the stone entrance that displayed the name in bright floating golden letters, flags from every nation and magical community flanking the entrance.

Passing the gate following along a red brick road was one of the largest magical markets in the world, the path lined on each side with various outside vendors as well as building spanning architectural cultures and times. Norse, Egyptian, Chinese, Japanese, Grecian, Spanish, French, Brazilian, Russian, American, and many more were apparent in the architecture of individual stores, representing what they were selling inside.

"Amazing." Newt gazed around himself.

"It is." Eloise agreed. "Diagon Alley is good for the more common things like school supplies and such, but this…" Eloise gestured around them. "You'll find everything from every culture, civilization, or nation in this market. There are only five other places on earth that can boast this kind of diversity. Not to mention they have a fabulous theme park and this place includes muggle things as well."

"Oh, look at that." Newt pulled her over to a booth filled with exotic plants, the proprietor was an elderly Hindu man with large brown eyes and an almost blinding smile surrounded by an impressive white beard that stood out against his tanned skin.

"Good day to you both. How can I help you?" He asked kindly.

Eloise watched as Newt talked with the man about which rare plants would benefit certain animals best. The man was more than happy to share his knowledge with Newt though he did not know much of animals he knew a lot about plants.

Next she led him to a woman who sold tapestries then onto a man with vases of every kind for a multitude of uses beyond holding flowers. Every new shop that went to had something more interesting than the last. They soon came to the part of the market that had some carnival rides that were muggle inventions, but had become a big hit at the market place.

Newt had been quite taken with the carousel that depicted various magical creatures. Eloise talked him into taking a ride with her on it. Eloise got on what looked like a green and brown buck with tree like antlers bursting with pink flowers. Newt took the white kitsune complete with nine tails and red markings next to her. The animals, charmed with magic, acted much like their live counterparts. They pawed the ground, let out their calls, and would even nuzzle riders as the passed by, enjoying a good scratch as well. Newt smiled softly at the sight of Eloise laughing next to him, the ride causing her hair to blow in the wind.

"Come on Newt!" Eloise grinned pulling him toward the large rattling roller coaster as soon as they left the carousel.

"Eloise, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Newt paled as the sight of the wooden monstrosity.

"Oh it's perfectly safe, it's a muggle invention called a rollercoaster." Eloise said in excitement.

They were locked into their seats, Eloise glad that they had gotten the front row. Newt on the other hand was so pale that his freckles were practically glowing against his skin. They pulled out of the terminal and started up the man made hill of tracks. Eloise took his hand into hers, trying not to wince at his grip, when the cart reached the peek. They paused for a moment able to see for miles around them at the height they were at.

"Merlin's Beard." Newt nearly screamed as they fell forward going up and down and up and down again, sure he had left his stomach behind.

Eloise raised her hands along with the one that was gripping his into the air with an excited laugh. As soon as it came to a stop Newt stumbled out followed by Eloise who put her arm through his to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Eloise giggled.

"I am never doing that again." Newt breathed out.

"How about just one more ride?" Eloise led him away from the rollercoaster.

"I don't know…." Newt looked queasy.

"I promise this one you'll like." Eloise said stopping in front of a sigh that read Tunnel of Love. Newt blushed at the sight of this one, the swan boats letting out gentle coos as they carried passengers into a heart shaped tunnel. "They say it's quite romantic."

To this ride Newt had no objections as they boarded one of the swans that gently glided through the water into the heart shaped tunnel. More than one lingering kiss was shared as the magically made romantic wonders surrounded them along with gentle lilting music.


	4. Chapter 4

Acquiring the two aspiring students definitely had its ups and downs. The extra help was of course good and passing down their knowledge was certainly gratifying, but as with most good things there came a few troubles. They were both very curious about their chosen vocations and sometimes they got into things they should not have.

"Not in Korean, you're supposed to say it in Cantonese!" Eloise called after Etta who was being whisked away on a nimbus cloud.

An enchanter had made it some time ago when his village was going through a drought. It expanded and produced the rain it needed then proceeded to go off on its own after gaining a consciousness. It had decided it could do so much more than providing for the just one village and proceeded to cause massive flooding in its attempts to help. The enchanter had managed to subdue it in a sacred urn and hide it away.

The enchanter had inscribed the story of the cloud onto the urn as a warning, but a foolish witch saw it as an opportunity to control the weather. Of course as soon as the cloud was free it went about raining where ever it could nearly causing another great flood if it hadn't been for Eloise capturing it once again in its urn, but Etta was a very curious girl and had opened the urn for a peek.

Now the poor girl was clinging to the cloud and was soaking wet from the rain. Eloise was just counting her lucky stars that its creator only wanted the rain and had forgone lightning.

"I don't know Cantonese!" Etta screamed.

"Well that's going to be your next lesson." Eloise called out as she took out her wand and started to chant in Cantonese while moving it in swirling motion coupled with a few sharp slicing movements. The cloud started to get sluggish, its grey coloring becoming lighter as it descended. "Etta, jump now!"

"But..." Etta glanced over to the side of the cloud.

"Do it now Etta or you'll be sucked back into the urn as well!" Eloise warned as she sat the urn down on a nearby work table then took the lid out of her pocket holding it ready in her free hand.

Etta took the warning to heart and threw herself off of the cloud to the ground. She landed on a pile of tapestries that Eloise had been cataloging, coughing from the dust as she sat up. Eloise then started to move her wand in a circular motion as fast as she could, continuing to chant in Cantonese until a wind tunnel formed around the cloud.

Eloise brought the tail of the wind tunnel down to the lip if the urn with her wand sucking the cloud straight in. She placed the lid over the opening having to force it down as water gurgled up and out of the urn soaking her clothes. Finally she was able to press the lid down all the way causing it to seal shut once again.

She heard Etta coming up behind her, feet splashing in the water as Eloise took the urn in hand. Eloise turned to face Etta who was looking rather sheepish. The curse breaker turned on her heal shoving the urn into the apprentice's hands.

"I'm sorry." Etta hung her head.

"I know, but you know the rules." Eloise put her fists on her hips. "You're not supposed to touch anything without my permission."

"I just thought that maybe I could tame it." Etta tried. "It would be such a great help for farming."

"Not even its creator could do that." Eloise shook her head. "Now I want you to get a mop and clean this up."

"But I know a great drying spell, I could just..." Etta lifted her wand, but Eloise placed her hand over hers lowering it.

"Sorry Etta, this is a learning experience." Eloise flicked her own wand conjuring up a mop and a bucket along with a pile of towels. Etta frowned darkly at the muggle tools. "And don't think I'm being hard on you, this is exactly how my father trained me. I once shattered an ancient statue and had to glue it all back together. Took me days to find all the pieces and get them all back together in the right way, but i learned never to touch without permission again."

"Ok." Etta said despondently.

"Don't look so sad. When you're a full blown curse breaker one day you can apply the same rules to your apprentice." Eloise assured her gaining a small smile from the girl as she got to work on the mess.

Eloise shook her head as she headed out of her case to see how Newt was doing with Bunty. Looking around the various habitats that now took up the expanded basement of their home. Newt had expanded since their forced containment within the boundaries of England. She glanced down at her feet feeling a small tug and saw what most muggles would mistake for a brown and white ferret at first glance, this however was an Offo.

Offo's had a few characteristics that set it apart from a ferret. They had horns on their heads that were very good indicators of what they were feeling, much like mood rings, and beneath their fur were scales that matched the color and pattern of their fur.

Reaching down her hand she allowed the creature to run up her arm and settle on her shoulders under her hair where it nuzzled against her neck.

"Hello Bean, where mum at?" Eloise scratched the top of his head right between his horns making him purr.

Eloise moved carefully over the rolling plains that soon turned to grassy hills and then she was using stepping stones to get over a small river where golden scaled Sunbeam trout were swimming upstream. Such trout where highly prized for their golden scales and nearly extinct because of it.

She remembered when she and Newt went to a market and she had spotted a beautiful necklace made up of the scales, not that she had known what it was made of at the time. She had picked it up in interest, the owner commenting on her good eye. When she had looked to Newt to see what he thought of it his face was flushed and an anger in his eyes she only saw for one reason, a creature had been harmed.

Newt had demanded to know where he had gotten the golden scaled necklace from the salesman, but of course he refused any knowledge of the item being made of Sunbeam scales. With a little encouragement from Eloise with the help of a tampered Rememberall they had been able to glean enough information to get a lead. They had spent the rest of their time in the fishing village tracking down the poachers and shutting down their activities permanently.

"No, no, no, don't..." Eloise heard Newt call out. "Oh dear."

Eloise came upon an amusing scene of Newt covered in Mooncalves food on the ground as the little dears were crowding around him going for the food. Bunty was red faced from where she had clearly tripped in her rush to get to the Mooncalves for their feeding.

"Oh I wish I had a camera." Eloise giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Bunty rushed over trying to help, but nearly trampling Newt along with the Mooncalves.

Newt was finally able to clamber to his feet brushing off what little food was left on his clothes and hair. Bunty once again tried to help, but Newt politely assured her that she did not need to help brush him off.

"You just need to be a bit more careful, Mooncalves really do love when its time to eat." Newt cautioned her. "You just need to take it slow."

"Yes Mr. Scamander." Bunty nodded.

"Just finish up with the feedings and that'll be all for today." Newt said.

"Got it." Bunty nodded going on her way as Eloise walked up to Newt brushing off the last of the food from his shoulder.

"You to huh?" Newt noticed her wrinkled clothing from the drying spell.

"Little mishap with the nimbus cloud." Eloise nodded as Newt rested his hands on her hips bringing her closer and she laid her hands on his shoulders. "It is nice though, they are both great students and fast learners."

"Yes, it seems professor Dumbledore was right." Newt bent down so his forehead was resting against Eloise's.

"But let's not tell him that." Eloise sighed.

"Of course not." Newt slowly brushed his lips against Eloise who pressed back softly, neither rushing the lingering kiss, just enjoying being close to one another. The kiss started to grow in passion and would have continued were it not for the wistful sigh of Bunty who had stumbled upon them. The two sprung apart looking like their faces had been painted red.

"Oh, sorry, I just...well I was checking on the niffler and, well...I think she's gone into labor?" Bunty said uncertainly and just like that Newt and Eloise were off like a shot toward the nifflers habitat.

They came up to the nifflers nest where they could hear the small creature voicing its discomfort. They had made a birthing area that was more secure and away from the other creatures. It consisted of a rounded wooden sphere about the side of a beach ball with a wide opening for easier access for them to help when the time came.

It was nestled into the trunk of a tree next to Newt's shack with various spells to keep other creatures away. Newt had colored the inside bright shining gold and lined with treasure along with the music box that Eloise had given him. The music was softly playing as it cast about its bright colors.

Newt peered inside spotting the niffler burrowed down in soft sparkling cloths that Eloise had gotten for the center of its nest. Gently he reached in petting the top of the nifflers head while using his other hand to rub her stomach to see how far along she was.

"Any moment now." Newt's voice was a combination of excitement and worry.

"I brought some more cloths, warm water, a small warm blanket, and your medical bag." Bunty ran up to them, Eloise taking the items gratefully.

"Bunty, I'll need you to keep the others calm for a time. Births tend to excite them." Newt said gently laying the warm blanket around the niffler.

"Alright." Bunty nodded.

"Grab Etta to help you out, tell her she can just use a drying spell on the rest of the room." Eloise told Bunty.

"Got it." Bunty went off to do so.

"Thank you Bunty." Eloise called after her before coming up to Newt's side with the supplies.

Newt quickly washed his hands as did Eloise before wrapping their hand in a spell that kept their hands sterile. There wasn't much to birthing baby nifflers, just soothing the mother, making sure there were no complications, and providing a safe environment for the babies when they arrived.

The niffler reached out grabbing onto Newt's finger as he helped her through the birth. Eloise watched in fascination as Newt worked in his element. Three baby nifflers came out and Newt tucked each one in with their mother who cleaned them off holding them close as they began to feed.

"Oh…they're so sweet." Eloise said softly as Newt finished tending to them. He stepped back to give niffler some room as they watched the new family.

"Two boys and two girls." Newt said proudly as he wrapped his arm around Eloise's waist holding her close to his side. "They'll need names."

"I think Pumpkin and Pumpernickel for those two." Eloise said with a smile.

"And I think Persimmon and Pistachio for the others." Newt leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"If we keep this up we may run out of names one day." Eloise commented.

"Can't have our children running around without names." Newt chuckled then his face flushed when he realized what he had said.

He went to try and cover it up, but his voice got caught in his throat when he found himself caught in Eloise's gaze. The way she smiled up at him had his heart beating fast and his whole body warming up. He reached up pressing his hand to her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her bringing her closer. Her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck as she stood on her tip toes. Their lips brushed softly before going in for a real kiss that had their blood racing.

Slowly they pulled apart with a few gentle pecks before Eloise rested her cheek on his chest and he lay his cheek on the top of her head running his free hand through her hair. Together while holding each other close they watched the niffler gently taking care of its children, making sure they were safe before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Eloise tried not to wince at Newt's death grip on her hand as they walked down Dagon Alley towards Flourish and Blots.

Eloise had picked out her favorite outfit for the occasion consisting of a white loose fitting body suit with a scooped neckline, a yellow tailored thigh length jacket, a long white scarf with yellow daisies embroidered on the ends, a yellow belt, yellow flats, and a straw cloche hat with a yellow ribbon around it.

She glanced up at him noticing how his freckles were standing out against his flushed pale skin. He was glancing around themselves nervously and his eyes nearly doubled in size when he saw the crowd gathering outside the wizarding book store.

"You're going to be great." Eloise raised his hand up to her lips.

"Yes…well…" Newt cleared his throat. "Don't suppose there's a chance that we can just turn around and…?"

"Nope, so quit asking and let's go." Eloise shook her head.

"But maybe my creatures need me." Newt tried.

"Bunty and Etta can hold down the fort for us today." Eloise said coming to a stop and turning around to face him. "Newt my love, this is your moment, your chance to really start making a difference for the magical animal community."

"You're right." Newt said and gathered himself, squaring his shoulders before starting forward again with Eloise keeping pace with him.

The crowd varied between admirers of his work, those who came for the spectacle, and of course a few naysayers. They made room for them to come through and as soon as they were inside the owner of the shop was leading them to the signing table.

"We'll start letting them inside in just a moment while you prepare yourself Mr. Scamander." The owner said politely.

"Thank you, I'll let you know." Newt nodded glancing out the doors at the growing crowd.

Newt took a seat behind the signing table that was more like an ornate desk surrounded by his books and the rather dashing poster size photo of himself standing just off to the side. Eloise had had a copy of it made and it now set framed on her desk in her case, she had even made Newt sign it. He had gone the extra mile by signing it 'With all of my love' making her face erupt in a made blush accompanied by a giddy school girl smile.

He nervously drummed his fingers on the surface of the table glancing around himself trying not to focus on the crowd outside. He took a deep breath then swallowed hard, nearly jumping out of his skin when Eloise wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're going to be great." Eloise gave him a tight squeeze as he reached up rubbing his hands along her arms.

"Thank you love." Newt smiled, pressing a kiss to her hand before she released him and took the seat next to him.

Newt took one more breath before nodding to the owner to open the doors. They poured in making a bee line for the signing desk where Newt set about signing his books and answering as many questions as he could.

Eloise was happy to see him flourishing as he spoke of the creatures he loved to well. She looked about the room, her eyes landing on a few children who were listening to one of Newt's adventures with a baby dragon that nearly burned off his eyebrows. There was a little girl up front listening with wide eyed wonder and Eloise had the fleeting thought that that is what her and Newt's child would look like when surrounded by magical beasts.

Her face heated up as the familiar day dream filled her head and she glanced back over to Newt who had a large smile on his face. It was her favorite fantasy, showing their children their interests, and how they'd interact with the various creatures they had come across.

Unfortunately her day dream was cut short when she saw who came into the shop followed by the press. She let out an annoyed groan as Theseus and Leta made their way through the crowd and over to them.

"Theseus, Leta, what are you doing here?" Newt tensed as soon as they stopped before them.

"We came to support you baby brother." Theseus came around the desk with Leta as Newt stood along with Eloise.

Theseus grabbed his brothers hand in a firm shake just as the camera's went off then brought Eloise into an awkward hug. She stepped back as soon as she could to see Newt enduring his own awkward hug with Leta as the cameras went on flashing. Leta and Eloise then came face to face, a tense moment passing before Theseus nudged Leta lightly.

"Baewulf." Leta's face was impassive as she held out her hand to Eloise.

"Lestrange." Eloise took it with a blank face, both women gripping harder than they needed as they shook, and only their eyes showing the animosity between the two. Then the questions from the press started allowing them to put space between themselves.

Most of the questions were directed at Theseus and Leta about their engagement as the four of them stood together. The owner managed to get the press along with Leta and Theseus off to the side so Newt could continue his book signing, though he was not enthusiastic as before.

"You know I could always use the babbling stone on them." Eloise offered, taking the polished stone covered in all sorts of writing from various languages on it. It had the ability when activated to cause a person to speak complete gibberish. "I'd wager that would make for an interesting interview."

"It would." Newt let out a small chuckle. "But I don't think they'd see the humor in it."

"That'd just make it funnier." Eloise hummed as she rolled the stone between her fingers before slipping it back into her pocket.

"Hi Mr. Scamander!" A little boy said enthusiastically as he came to the front of the desk shoving a worn copy of Fantastic beast toward Newt, an interesting feat since the book was new. This copy looked like it had been through a lot of outside adventures if the stains were anything to go by. "I love your book, I like animals to!"

"Sorry, he's just really excited to meet you." His mother came up to her son laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine." Newt's smile lit back up at the boy's enthusiasm, he couldn't have been more than seven or eight. "What's your name?"

"Colton Mitchell!" He said proudly then pointed at his mom. "And this is my mom!" Then he pointed to his mother's slightly swollen stomach. "And this is my baby brother or sister! My dad couldn't come because he had work."

"Nice to meet you." Newt took the book happily. "I'm Newt and this is Eloise."

"Is she your wife?" He asked causing their faces to erupt. "Do you have a baby?!"

"Colton." His mother admonished him and looked up to Newt and Eloise awkwardly. "I'm so sorry. He loves to ask questions."

"It's fine." Eloise assured her. "What did you like in the book Colton?"

"I like the bowtruckle, they can do so many neat things!" Colton went on in excitement. "And the niffler is really cool! And the griffin, and..."

"Colton slow down." His mother chuckled. "He really is fond of your book, he's always liked animals, but there has never been anything out there that I could get him. The books I found were more like extermination guides then informative books. You're book is just wonderful."

"Thank you ma'am." Newt signed the book taking time to add a special note for the boy. The book took up the book reading it in wonder.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Scamander!" He held the book to his chest and after thanking them as well his mother ushered him away so more people could come forward.

Newt looked over to Eloise to comment about the boy only to see her starring wistfully of at the small family. He glanced between them in momentary confusion before his ears erupted as he realized what Eloise was thinking of.

It was no secret that Eloise wanted kids, she had talked about it during their times at Hogwarts. Having grown up an only child she had always loved the idea of having at least three kids. She had had a wonderful childhood, but always said she would have liked to have had a sibling to share it with. Eloise shook her head turning to Newt only to catch him starring at her while there was a lull in the book signing.

"What?" Eloise asked when he didn't say anything.

"Nothing." Newt smiled shaking his head, reaching up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why don't I believe you Scamander?" Eloise wrapped her arm around his leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I've no idea." Newt pecked the top of her head.

A few more came up to get their books signed before it was time to go. Overall it had been a great success, the store owner thanking them for their time as they took their leave.

-0-

Newt threw the two stone balls with a flick of his wand, Ron and Rhonda leaping after them as fast as they could. Newt chuckled watching as they raced one another before grabbing up a ball each and racing back to him only to repeat the whole process.

He really enjoyed playing with Ron and Rhonda, fascinated with the charm that gave them such realistic animal like life. Eloise showed him everything that the temple had to say about them, but the spell that animated them was still lost to them.

Eloise had planned on going back to the temple to do more research, but now that the ministry had decided they needed to stay put she had to put those plans on hold. Newt had felt guilty about the whole situation as it wore on, but Eloise always reassured him that they were in it together. He didn't force her into anything that she didn't want to do and she wouldn't change anything that they had done for anything in the world.

She was currently working on a case that involved a pair of red shoes that when wore literately dance a person to death. Short of chopping off the person's feet there was not much that could be done for them, but Eloise thought she was on the verge of a break through.

Eloise came up to where Newt was playing with Ron and Rhonda, a newspaper gripped tightly in her hand. She waited until Ron and Rhonda had gotten into a playful wrestling match before she came up to Newt.

"Hello Love..." Newt took notice of her worried look. "What's wrong?"

"He's escaped." Eloise breathed out handing Newt the paper. "Grindelwald got away as they were transferring him from the states to here."

"Bloody hell." Newt ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you think he'll come after us?" Eloise asked as she took a seat on the grassy hill, Newt setting down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I really don't know, but I don't think so." Newt furrowed his brows. "I think he has bigger plans then us."

"I don't know if that's a comfort or a worry." Eloise leaned into him.

"Bit of both I suppose." Newt smiled gently. "But you know my thoughts on worrying."

"You only suffer twice, yes I know." Eloise laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay safe." Newt assured her.

"Hey, maybe I'll be the one protecting you." Eloise teased.

"Fine, we'll just have to protect each other then." Newt cupped her cheek and bringing her into a sweet kiss. It would have progressed a bit further had it not been for the interruption of Ron and Rhonda who were not yet ready to stop playing.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt and Eloise sat in a waiting area of the Ministry, both of them starring abstractedly into space. They had their arms entwined and Eloise was laying her head on his shoulder. Eloise wore a black dress with a soft pink draped cowl around her neck, pink sleeves that billowed slightly ending at her elbows then continuing on a fitted black sleeves, the skirt reached down to her ankles, a pair of black low heels, a pink fedora with a black feather in it and a black ribbon around it, and a pink clutch in her lap.

Newt felt something tugging on his wrist and held up his arm revealing Pickett swinging by a button from a loose thread. The thread snapped and Pickett fell to Eloise's hand who had placed it there just in case. Newt and Pickett watched as his button rolled down the corridor for a moment before both of them chased after it.

Eloise watched in amusement shaking her head as Newt got to the button first. Bending down he picked it up and noticed a pair of female feet coming into view. He could practically feel Eloise tense up as she moved over to Newt's side.

"They're ready for you." Leta said as Newt stood up stuffing Pickett and the button into his pocket.

"Leta…what are you doing here?" Newt asked reaching out taking Eloise hand in his.

"Theseus thought it would be good if I became part of the Ministry family." Leta replied glancing at their joined hands with a small smile.

"Did he actually say the words "Ministry Family"?" Newt asked dubiously causing Eloise to laugh a little as did Leta.

"That does sound like Theseus." Eloise giggled.

"It really does." Newt sighed in amusement as the vacuum passed them by, dusting off Newt's jacket as it went on.

"Theseus was disappointed you couldn't come to dinner." Leta commented as they turned down the hall. "Any of the nights we asked you both."

"Well we've been busy." Newt replied.

"He's your brother Newt, he likes spending time with you." Leta said softly glancing over at Newt. "And so do I."

Eloise tensed and feeling this Newt gave her hand a squeeze using his thumb to soothingly rub the back of her hand. She had made it no secret to Newt that she was still battling a bit of unresolved feelings when it came to Leta. Glancing down he spotted Pickett climbing up onto his lapel and held out the breast pocket of his coat.

"Oi, you! Hop in, Pick." Newt said and Pickett snuggled down.

"Why do strange creatures love you so much?" Leta questioned with a smile.

"Well there are no strange creatures…" Newt started.

"…only blinkered people." Eloise finished with him, Newt smiling down at her.

"How long did you get in detention for saying that to Prendergast?" Leta asked regaining Newt's attention.

"You know, I think it was a month that time." Newt commented wistfully.

"And I set off a Dungbomb in his classroom so I could join you, do you remember?" Leta laughed lightly as Eloise clenched her jaw. The dungbomb had actually been set under her desk and Leta had not meant to be caught by Professor Prendergast.

"No, I actually don't remember that." Newt frowned as they came within sight of scary, official doors leading to the meeting room. "I do remember Eloise taking care of some of my recues the entire time I was incarcerated."

"I never learned so much about creatures so fast in such a blind panic." Eloise smirked a bit, recalling checking out every book she could find on the creatures Newt had currently been taking care of.

"You did great." Newt assured Eloise making her blush.

Rebuffed Leta came to a halt with a sigh as Theseus came out of the room. Newt walked toward his brother taking note of their differences as he always did. Theseus was by far the more outgoing of the two and was easier in manner, but with Eloise's hand in his he didn't feel bad as he usually did at all. Eloise saw in him all the things he had thought of as faults and found them praiseworthy.

"Hello." Theseus nodded to them, winking at Leta.

"Theseus." Leta greeted him with a gentle smile. "We were just talking about Newt and Eloise coming for dinner."

"Really?" Theseus hummed. "And will you be accepting?"

"Maybe after we get things settled here." Eloise said noncommittedly knowing Newt had no such interest. "Shall we continue to the meeting?"

"Look, before we go in there I…" Theseus stopped them.

"It's our fifth attempt Theseus. We know the form." Newt said in exasperation.

"This isn't going to be like the other times." Theseus said to their confusion. "This is…just try and keep an open mind will you? And maybe a little less…" Theseus gestured to Pickett, Newt's blue coat, and his messy hair.

"Like me?" Newt said sarcastically.

"Well it can't hurt." Theseus said without affection.

"Wouldn't hurt you to be a little less…" Eloise gestured to his pressed suit, combed hair, and overall pristine look. "…uptight."

"Come on, let's go." Theseus muttered, choosing not to comment back. Newt smiled down at Eloise in amusement at her comment while Eloise winked back up at him.

"Eloise, can I speak to you, for just a moment?" Leta asked hesitantly. Eloise glanced from her to Newt in mild surprise.

"I suppose." Eloise said cautiously.

"We'll be just inside." Newt said pressing a kiss to Eloise's forehead, Theseus doing the same to Leta, before the brothers departed into the office.

"I wanted to…" Leta took a deep breath before going on. "I wanted to apologize for our time in school." Eloise was shocked silent. "It's just Newt was so nice to me without reason and…and I was never good at sharing."

"That's all well and good, but you also hurt Newt deeply." Eloise said hesitantly. "If you liked him so much why did you treat him the way you did and get him expelled?"

"The Jarvey was my fault, but it really was an accident. When Newt took the blame…I know I acted like it didn't matter to me, but it did, it made me feel horrible so I…I just cut all ties with him, I thought it would be for the best." Leta admitted and though Eloise didn't want to admit it she found herself believing her.

Eloise knew that even though Leta was a bully at times she was also a victim herself having been the target of a group of Gryfindor girls for most of their school years. Eloise had never bothered to care just assuming that she deserved it for something she probably did to them.

"What about Theseus?" Eloise asked bluntly and was surprised when one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen Leta give appeared on her face.

"Theseus is caring and sweet if a little stiff at times." Leta admitted. "When we met, at first I thought it was just a way to stay connected to Newt, but he treats me like a friend, a partner, and not just a leg up because of my pureblood status. I've really fallen in love with him."

"I'm glad." Eloise said softly and this time it was Leta's turn to look surprised. "I'd like to apologize as well. We both said things and did things to each other without really trying to put it to a stop." Eloise held out her hand. "It's not going to be easy, but how about we start again?"

"I'd like that." Leta smiled taking Eloise's hand in hers.

"And about the dinner invitations, I think Newt and I can make one." Eloise said, wanting to make this work and leave the past behind. If she wanted the family she always dreamed of with Newt, then she wanted the whole family including Theseus and his soon to be wife Leta.

"I look forward to it." Leta nodded before they went on their ways, Eloise trying to think of how she was going to get Newt to go to the dinner, and how she was going to let go of the past. Despite wanting to make things right it was hard to let go of the old negative feelings.

"Everything ok?" Newt asked when she came into the foyer of the office.

"Fine, I think that things between Leta and I might be taking a turn for the better." Eloise admitted. "At least I hope so."

"Really?" Newt looked surprised and Eloise gave him a rundown of the conversation she had had with Leta. "Dinner?"

"Please Newt, I really want to make everything right between all of us." Eloise said. "For the future, for our future."

"I suppose…" Newt relented albeit reluctantly. "What brought this change on anyway?"

"I had a very lovely aunt and uncle when I was growing up and spent many a happy time with them." Eloise smirked up at Newt before continuing into the meeting room, Newt looking confused for a moment before his ears went red when he realized what she was hinting at. Composing himself he quickly followed after her taking her hand in his.

They entered a room where Torquil Travers, a harsh mean spirited man, then there was Arnold Guzman, an American, and Rudolph Spielman, who was a little bruised from Grindlewalds escape, a bloody bite visible on his neck, were already seated. Three empty chairs are left which they take, Newt and Eloise eyeing the corners of the room which were in darkness, sensing a presence.

"Hearing commences." Travers announced.

A quill began to take note of what was said in the room. Travers opened a file in from of him which contained pictures of Eloise and Newt's wanted pictures and of the post obscurial devastation in New York.

"You both want an end to the bans on your traveling internationally." Travers said. "Why?"

"Because we like to travel internationally." Eloise said simply.

"Subject uncooperative and evasive on reason for last international trip." Spielman read out of his own file. "This is stated in both files."

"It was a field trip." Newt answered when they all looked to him for an answer. "I was collecting material for my books on magical beasts and Eloise was perusing her job as a Curse Breaker, it was…."

"You destroyed half of New York." Travers interrupted.

"No, that's actually factually incorrect on two counts…" Newt started to defend them.

"Newt." Theseus said quietly, but sternly causing his brother to stop with a frown, Eloise casting a glare at Theseus.

"I'm sorry, are we not allowed to defend ourselves? You cannot blame us for the fault of others." Eloise raised her chin. "Those events would have happened with us there or not." Eloise leveled them with a dark glare. "More than likely they would have been worse without us or did you forget who captured Grindelwald and who lost him?"

"Mr. Scamander, Lady Baewulf, it's clear you're both frustrated and, frankly, so are we." Guzman tried to sympathize. "In the spirit of compromise, we'd like to make a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Eloise asked suspiciously while Newt cast a wary glance toward Theseus.

"The committee will agree to lift your travel band under one condition." Travers paused for a moment as they waited with baited breath.

"You both join the Ministry." Spielman leaned forward. "Specifically, your brothers department."

"No, I…" Newt digested their offer and it left a bad taste. "…that isn't my kind of…Theseus is the Auror. I think my talents lie elsewhere…"

"Surely Lady Baewulf…" Spielman tried.

"No thank you." Eloise shook her head. "I'm a curse breaker not a curse thrower." She leveled another look at them. "Unless pressed."

"Mr. Scamander, Lady Baewulf. The wizarding and non-wizarding worlds have been at peace for over a century. Grindelwald wants to see that peace destroyed, and for certain members of our community his message is very seductive. Many purebloods believe it is there birthright to rule not only our world, but the non-magic world as well." Guzman said causing them to frown until Credence's face emerged in the surface of the water on the table. "They see Grindelwald as their hero, and Grindelwald sees this boy as a means to make this come true."

"I'm sorry." Newt spoke first as Eloise gripped his hand tightly. "You're talking about Credence as if he were still here."

"He survived." Theseus told them causing them both to stop cold, their eyes fixed on the elder Scamander who nodded to them.

"Impossible." Eloise shook her head.

"He's still alive." Theseus insisted. "He left New York months ago. He's somewhere in Europe. Where exactly, we don't know, but…"

"And you want us to hunt Credence down? To kill him?" Newt frowned then out of the shadows in the corner comes a deep nasty, laughter.

"Same old Scamander." The voice of Grimmson causing Newt and Eloise to react rather negatively.

"What's he doing here?" Newt questioned, furious.

"Taking on the job you're too soft to do." Grimmson grinned walking toward them eyeing the image of Credence.

"They would call in a thug like you." Eloise glared at Grimmson then at the members of the board. "Simple minded answer for simple minded people."

"Feisty." Grimmson winked at her before starring at Credence's picture. "Is that it?"

Newt rose followed by Eloise, storming out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Travel documentation denied!" Travers called after them. Theseus stared at the door as it was slammed shut behind them. The Committee looked unsurprised, turning their gaze toward the smirking Grimmson.

"The nerve of those ignorant, moronic, power abusing…." Eloise was seething as they walked down the hall. "What are we going to do?"

"Newt!" Theseus's voice called out before Newt could answer her. Theseus ran over to them taking them aside as he glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. "You think I like the idea of Grimmson any more than you do?"

"Didn't exactly hear you speaking up against him in there." Eloise pointed out.

"We don't want to hear how the ends justify the means, Theseus." Newt commented.

"I think you're gonna have to pull your head out of the sand!" Theseus told them.

"Okay, right, here we go." Newt said in exasperation. "What a selfish…irresponsible…"

"You know, the time is coming when everyone's going to have to pick a side." Theseus looked between the two of them. "Even you two."

"We don't do sides." Newt replied as Eloise nodded in agreement with Newt.

"Newt…" Theseus tried, but Newt turned to leave pulling Eloise along with him. Theseus ran after them, grabbing hold o Newt's arms holding him back. The two stared at each other for a moment, Newt waiting for Theseus to make the first move. "C'mere." Theseus pulled Newt into a hug which Newt didn't reciprocate, but didn't fight him off either. Eloise watched the exchange both surprised and a bit saddened when she heard Theseus speak. "They're watching you both."

"We know." Eloise said softly as he and Newt stepped back from one another. "Have a good evening."

Newt and Eloise quickly left the Ministry hand in hand apparating away.


	7. Chapter 7

They appeared on a sidewalk in London underneath an increasingly stormy sky. Their arms were entwined, and for all points and purposes seeming like a normal everyday couple. Seconds later, Stebbins, an Auror, apparated some yards behind them.

"He's rather bad at the whole discretion element of tailing someone isn't he?" Eloise said lowly.

"Yes he is. It's been some time and he still hasn't caught on that we know." Newt hummed as he led her across the street, Eloise giggling lightly as they turned a corner, peeking around it to see the man struggling through the crowd. Newt took out his wand and started to move it in a circular motion. "Ventus."

A sudden concentrated wind formed blowing the man, and only the man back away from them down the street. People passed by looking on in confusion, but doing nothing to help. The man drew his umbrella in an attempt to fight the breeze, but it was no use and since he was in the view of muggle magic was out of the question.

"Brilliant." Eloise looked up at Newt, both of them giggling. The two leaned toward each other for a kiss, but a tap on Newt's shoulder interrupted their moment.

Turning round they found a black floating leather glove which proceeded to wave at them before pointing to the roof of St. Paul's Cathedral where a man was waving at them. The glove moved back toward them, holding itself out like it wanted to shake their hand. With a sigh Newt wrapped an arm around Eloise before taking hold of the glove which transported them to the top of the roof. They appeared on the ornate roof, moving carefully around the decorative structures until they made their way over to a dandyesque forty-five year old wizard with greying auburn hair and neatly cut beard.

"Professor." Eloise smiled.

"Dumbledore." Newt handed the glove back to their former professor. "Were all the less conspicuous rooftops full, then?"

"I do enjoy a view." Dumbledore replied looking out over the city.

"It is lovely, but not our reason for meeting I suppose." Eloise commented, Dumbledore smiling to her.

"Nebulus." A swirling fog appeared over London descending into the streets and curling around the buildings until everything was obscured from sight. Then together the three dissapparate. They apparate and walk past the great stone Landseer lions while the darkening sky became increasingly ominous, pigeons rising into the air at their approach. "How was it?"

"They're still convinced that you sent us to New York." Newt told him.

"You told them didn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Eloise nodded. "Even though you did."

There was a pause in their conversation as Eloise and Newt waited for the answers they clearly wanted from their previous mentor, but Dumbledore didn't speak.

"You told me to go to Egypt on that boat where I happened to find Eloise." Newt said.

"Delma told me it was you she had gotten the thread from and that you told her about the thunderbird." Eloise pointed out.

"You knew we would do whatever we could to free that thunderbird and get him home, that we'd have to go through a muggle port." Newt picked up.

"Well, I've always felt an affinity with the great magical birds. There's a story in my family that a phoenix will come to any Dumbledore who is in desperate need. They say my great-great grandfather had one, but it took flight when he died, never to return." Dumbledore lamented.

"With all due respect, I don't believe for a minute that's why you told us what you did." Newt replied.

"I may have been playing matchmaker a bit as well." Dumbledore smirked a bit causing them to flush, but footsteps nearby alerted them that they may not be alone. They all drew their wands waiting with bated breath until they faded away. Quickly they walked on keeping their eyes alert to anyone who may be following them.

"Credence is in Paris. He's trying to trace his real family. I take it that you've both heard the rumors about who he really is?" Dumbledore spoke lowly.

"No." Newt answered and Eloise shook her head as they boarded a stationary bus taking a seat across from each other.

"The purebloods think he's the last of an important French line, a baby whom everyone thought was lost." Dumbledore said and a look passed between them leaving Newt and Eloise astonished.

"It's not possible." Eloise breathed out.

"Not Leta's brother?" Newt said.

"That's what they're whispering." Dumbledore told them. "Pureblood or not, I know this: An Obscurus grows in the absence of love as a dark twin, an only friend. If credence has a real brother or sister out there who can take its place, he might yet be saved." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Wherever Credence is in Paris, he's either in danger or a danger to others. We may not know who he is yet, but he needs to be found." Dumbledore conjured a card from thin air offering it to Newt and Eloise, both eyeing it with suspicion. "And I rather hoped you two might be the ones to find him."

"What's that?" Newt nodded to the card.

"It's an address of a very old acquaintance of mine. A safe house in Pairs, reinforced with enchantments." Dumbledore informed them.

"Safe house?" Eloise echoed. "Why would we need a safe house?"

"One hopes you won't, but should things as some point go terribly wrong, it's good to have a place to go. You know, for a cup of tea." Dumbledore explained.

"No, no, no, absolutely not." Newt spoke up, but before more could be said the bus was entered and they were forced to apparate away onto a bridge. "We're banned from international travel, Dumbledore. If we leave the country, they will put us in Azkaban and throw away the key."

"Do you know why I admire you Newt? More, perhaps, than any man I know?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically surprising Newt. "You don't seek power or popularity. You simply ask, is a thing right in itself? If it is, then I must do it, no matter the cost." Dumbledore looked to Eloise had wrapped her arm around Newt's leaning her head against his shoulder, smiling at him proudly. "And Eloise, you're so adventurous, never letting society dictate how you conduct yourself. When you were raised to be a lady, you went beyond that and became an adventurer. I was always impressed by how you broke the norm placed upon you."

"Thank you." Eloise smiled softly, besides her father and cousin, not many others approved of her profession given her status and gender.

"That's all very well, Dumbledore, but, you forgive me for asking, why can't you go?" Newt asked and they came to a stop.

"I can't move against Grindelwald, it has to be you." Dumbledore said. "Well, I don't blame either of you, in your shoes I'd probably refuse too. It's late. Good evening Newt, Eloise."

Dumbledore disapparates away leaving them behind before either of them can say another word.

"Oh c'mon!" Newt sighed, half frustrated and half amused. Dumbledore's empty glove reappers and tucks the card bearing the address of the safe house in Newt's breast pocket, patting it before waving to Eloise and disappearing. "Dumbledore."

"Even as a professor he was rather exasperating." Eloise shook her head in amusement, though what he said tumbled around in her head. "Come on dear heart, let's go home."

"That sounds good, we must see how our assistants are getting along." Newt nodded wrapping his arm around her holding her close as they went on their way, Eloise leaning into his side.

-0-

They appeared on the street just a few paces from their home just as the first specks of rain fell from the sky. Newt led her swiftly up the front steps to avoid the upcoming downpour, but Eloise stopped him starring up at their house. Newt followed her gaze to where the light in their front room was going on and off. Glancing at each other they pulled out their wands and moved cautiously to the front door.

Newt went first, slowly opening the door peering inside cautiously and only relaxing when he spotted one of the baby nifflers. He moved aside so Eloise could see them hanging from a brass cord of the table lamp causing the light to flicker on and off. The baby niffler succeeded in stealing the brass cord before spotting Newt and Eloise. He quickly scampered away knocking off all manner of objects to the floor in his getaway.

Eloise tapped Newt on his shoulder pointing out a second niffler baby sitting on a set of weighing scales, pinned down by the gold-colored weights is was clearly attempting to steal, shoving them into its pouch. Newt moved into the dining room after the first niffler who was making its way across the table. He gently dropped a sauce pan on top of it, which continues moving across the table.

Newt tossed an apple in the air onto the opposite weighing scale, sending the baby niffler flying into the air then skillfully catching the niffler in his pocket while Eloise caught up the one from the saucepan. She scratched it under its chin as she cooed gaining a purr from it before she deposited it into Newts pocket. Satisfied Newt starts to move toward the basement door, but Eloise stopped him.

"I do believe you missed one." Eloise said as they saw the third niffler climbing onto a bottle of champagne on the counter. With a sense of inevitability they watched as the niffler grabbed at the golden wrapping causing the cork to pop with the niffler holding on as it zoomed past them and down the basement stairs.

"Bunty! Bunty! Bunty, the baby nifflers are loose again!" Newt called out as they quickly they followed after it. Bunty quickly grabbed a glove and ran over to where the last niffler was turning her gloved hanf over allowing a gold necklace to dangle from it. The niffler took the bait and Bunty easily caught it then hurried over to Newt and Eloise taking the others before tucking them back in their sparkly covered nest.

"Well done." Eloise said making Bunty smile at her in thanks before she turned to Newt.

"I'm so sorry, Newt, they must have picked the lock while I was cleaning the Augureys…" Bunty rembled a bit.

"Not to worry." Newt assured her as they all walked amongst the enclosures.

"I've fed nearly everyone, Pinky's had his nose drops, and…" Bunty listed off.

"And Elsie?" Newt asked.

"Elsie's droppings are normal again." Bunty informed him.

"Wonderful, you can clock off now…" Newt started then noticed Bunty's fingers wrapped up in bandages. "I told you to leave the Kelpie to me."

"That wound needs more ointment…" Bunty told him.

"We don't want you losing any fingers over it though." Eloise gently took her hands, checking them over to make sure that they were properly taken care of. "Did you put on the proper ointments?"

"Etta helped me." Bunty nodded as Eloise let her go, both of them following Newt as he marched up the stairs toward a lake of black water.

"Seriously, you go home now, Bunty. You must be exhausted." Newt said.

"Newt, you know the Kelpie is easier with two Zoologists present." Eloise put in as she came up to stand next to him looking down into the water, Eloise handing him a bridle while handed her his jacket. "Maybe you should take your shirt off."

"Don't worry, I'll dry off quickly enough." Newt said obliviously as Eloise shook her head with a silent laugh.

Newt smiled before jumping into the water, the kelpie erupting from the water soon after. The semi-spectral horse was intent on drowning Newt who grabbed it around the neck and managed to scramble onto its back as it thrashed about. Eloise smiled as she watched Newt ride the Kelpie, calling up an umbrella just in time to avoid getting to doused, Bunty happily allowing the spray to crash over her. The kelpie dove, taking Newt with it and once Eloise was sure that Newt had the Kelpie under control her mind turned to her decision.

"Bunty, would you please tell Newt I'll be in my study." Eloise as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, sure." Bunty nodded.

"Thank you Bunty." Eloise smiled up at her before going on her way.

She moved through the habitats, only stopping here and there to give the creatures a friendly greeting. While a majority of the basement was dedicated to Newt's creatures Eloise had set up a study in the corner where she could work and spend time with Newt and not be shut away in her case.

It was an Art Nouveau styled room with dark wood furniture made up of twisting vine like carvings that consisted of a desk, three comfy chairs, and book shelves that connected her case's book shelves. The carpet was royal blue with a gold start chart embroidered into it that matched the cushions on the chairs. There were two floral lamp sconces that matched the lamp on her desk which was riddled with her artifact studies.

Taking her case from the luggage holder she had it on she set it on her desk and started to gather her paper work. She opened her case letting it all fall inside. Magically it filed itself in the case where it was supposed to go.

"Did they give you and Newt the go-ahead then?" Etta asked as she walked over with a stack of books.

"Not exactly." Eloise admitted. "They offered it to us and in return they wanted us to work for the ministry as Aurors."

"That's bullocks." Etta shook her head. "I swear that's all they want wizards and witches to grow up to be."

"It does seem that way at times." Eloise agreed as Etta watched her pack.

"Did you agree?" Etta asked.

"No, but I can't stay put here anymore, there is someone that needs help and I'm going to them." Eloise explained.

"Is Newt going with you?" Etta asked as she put the books away.

"I don't know." Eloise said softly as the clock on her desk chimed. "It's late, you should get home."

"I'm almost done here." Etta assured her, putting away the last of the books. Eloise watched Etta work, proud of how far the young lady had come along as had Bunty. She and Newt had agreed that taking them on had turned out great all around. "There, all done."

"Brilliant, now while I'm gone just maintain the library, some of the books get anxious when left on their own too long." Eloise told her. "Also I'm leaving the big artifacts here so make sure that everything stays where it's supposed to and for the love of all that is good keep the statues of Grecian gods and goddesses away from the roman ones. I swear they seek each other out just to be a pain in my neck."

"Will do." Etta assured her as she gathered her things.

"Have a good evening Etta." Eloise smiled.

"You as well, and stay safe." Etta said before heading out the door, but pausing next to Bunty to watch Newt with Kelpie. Newt soon came out of the water again on the back of the kelpie, bridled and now more docile as it shook its mane.

"Someone needed to let off some steam." Newt said as he guided the kelpie over to the docks. "Ointment Bunty?" She quickly handed it over to him which he applied to a wound on the kelpie's neck. "Bite Bunty again and there'll be trouble mister." Newt dismounted and glanced around. "Where's Eloise?"

"She's in her study, I was just coming by to say goodnight." Etta told him.

"Well goodnight to you as well, you to Bunty." Newt said and both girls gathered their things and were on their way while Newt headed off to Eloise's study. He stopped for a moment when he saw her packing, his brows furrowing. "Eloise?" Newt asked as he watched Eloise finished clearing off her desk into her case. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Paris, I'm going to find Credence, and I'm going to get him somewhere safe." Eloise said as she twirled her wand, gathering her artifacts she had out back into her case.

"You're joining the ministry?!" He asked in shock.

"No." Eloise shot him a look. "I'm double crossing the ministry."

"We should just stay out of it." Newt argued. "I don't care what Dumbledore said, it's none of our concern."

"I'm not doing this for him either, I'm doing this for Credence." Eloise replied solemnly. "Newt, if there was an animal in danger would you hesitate for even a moment to try and save it?" Eloise turned, starring him in the eyes. "No matter the cost to yourself, wouldn't you do everything you could for that creature?"

"Of course I would, you know I would." Newt sighed, knowing what Eloise was getting at and knowing she was right.

"That's how I feel about this." Eloise said as she walked up to him resting her hands on his chest as he wrapped his loosely around her waist. "He's been through so much already Newt. He must be so hurting so much."

"Then I suppose we're going to Paris." Newt sighed with a small smile as Eloise reached up on her tip toes pecking his lips.

"Thank you dear heart." Eloise beamed. "Now get packed and we can..." Eloise stopped short, both of them going very still when they heard a crash from upstairs. "Is Bunty still here?"

"No." Newt drew his wand along with Eloise.

"Etta?" Eloise asked.

"Nope, she left with Bunty." Newt said as they took out their wands.

"Then it seems we have guests." Eloise said lowly. Newt nodded taking her by the hand and started up the stairs, their wands at the ready.


	8. Chapter 8

They took up positions on either side of the door to the living area where the noise was coming from. They both stepped into the foyer expecting the worst, wands ready when they saw Queenie holding up what seemed to be a drunken Jacob. Their suitcases lay at their feet along with the remains of a vase which had been broken upon their arrival, Jacob holding a few of the larger pieces.

"If you could just give it to me…Just give it to me, Sweetie. Just give it to me." Queenie coaxed gently. "If you could just give this to me, sweetheart."

"He doesn't care. Hold it." Jacob looked up at Newt and Eloise. "HEY! NEWT! ELOISE! Get over here you maniacs!"

Jacob pulled himself from Queenie and stumbled over to Newt and Eloise flinging his arms around them pulling into an awkward hug.

"We hope you don't mind, Newt, Eloise? We let ourselves in…its's raining out there…cats and dogs." Queenie smiled. Eloise gently let go of Jacob and quickly walked over to Queenie, the two women meeting in a hug.

"Well welcome to London my dear." Eloise laughed.

"London's cold." Queenie commented.

"It's so good to see you both." Eloise grinned.

"But you were supposed to be obliviated!" Newt said to Jacob.

"I know!" Jacob cheered.

"So…but…" Newt tried to comprehend.

"It didn't work, pal. I mean, you said it, the potion only erases bad memories. I didn't have any. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have some weird ones. But this angel…" Jacob looked to Queenie lovingly. "…this angel over here, she filled me in on all the bad parts, and here we are, I guess. Huh?"

"This is wonderful!" Newt was overjoyed.

"Are you sure you didn't use true loves kiss?" Eloise teased Queenie who giggled in reply. "Is Tina here as well?"

"Oh, it's just us. Me and Jacob." Queenie replied. "She's off to Paris for business."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Eloise frowned.

"Why don't I make us some dinner?" Queenie perked up.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll help." Eloise said leading her to the kitchen.

"Yes." Jacob cheered. Eloise and Queenie moved about the kitchen waving their wands as they gathered and cooked up a lovely dinner for the four of them. The foursome sat at a table bearing Newt and Eloise's mismatched crockery as Queenie took some things from her case on the sofa as she talked.

"Tina and I aren't talking." Queenie admitted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Eloise frowned. "What happened?"

"Well she found out about Jacob and I seeing each other and she didn't like it, cause of the law." Queenie mimicked quotation marks. "Not allowed to date No-Majs, not allowed to marry them. Blah, blah, blah. Well, she was all in a tizzy anyway, cause' of you Newt."

"Us?" Newt's brows rose.

"Yeah, is was in spellbound. Here…I brought it for you…" Queenie pointed her wand at her suitcase and a celebrity magazine zoomed over to her. Spellbound: Celebrity Secrets and Spell Tips of the Stars! On the cover, an idealized Newt and Eloise with an improbably beaming Niffler. 'Beast Tamer to wed.' Queenie opened the magazine showing the gaping couple the picture of a smiling Theseus, Leta, Newt, and Eloise standing side by side at his book signing. While Theseus was beaming, Leta was smirking, Newt had managed a smile, but Eloise had been caught in a thin lipped smile. "Newt Scamander with fiancée, Leta Lestrange; brother Theseus; and unknown woman."

"WHAT?! Who wrote this?!" Eloise snapped as her eyes zeroed in on the authors name. "Oh yeah, they would call me unknown."

"Someone you know sweetie?" Queenie asked.

"Yeah…they've got a bit of a poetic license going on with their writing. More made up to suit their taste than fact." Eloise sighed tossing the magazine aside. "I may have called them out once or twice and got them in trouble with their paper."

"Theseus is marrying Leta, not me." Newt cleared up the issue.

"Oh well that's a relief, Teen was planning on coming here after her Paris trip and having it out with you. She thought you had gone and broken Eloise's heart." Queenie laughed, but Newt and Eloise attention was taken by Jacob. He was eating rather sloppily while humming to himself then tried to take a swig out of the salt shaker. Queenie quickly took up his glass putting it into his hand trying to cover up his folly. "Anyway we're real excited to be here. This is a…well special trip for us." She held out her left hand showing a beautiful engagement ring. "Jacob and I are getting married."

"I'm marrying Jacob." Jacob tried to toast, but proceeded to splash himself in his face with his beer.

"Oh dear." Eloise mumbled while Newt shot Queenie a glare.

" _You've enchanted him, haven't you?"_ Newt spoke to Queenie through her telepathy.

"What?! I have not!" Queenie shot back.

" _Queenie, sweet heart, you've brought him here against his will."_ Eloise said gently using Queenies legilimency as well.

"Oh, that is an outrageous accusation. Look at him. He's just happy. He's so happy!" Queenie argued.

"Then you won't mind if I…" Newt drew his wand, but Queenie jumped up shielding Jacob.

"Please don't." Queenie begged.

"Queenie, you've got nothing to fear if he wants to get married." Eloise tried. "We can just lift the enchantment and he can tell us himself."

After a few painful moments passed Queenie reluctantly moved aside. Newt raised his want pointing it at Jacob.

"What you got there? Whatchu gonna do? Whatchu gonna do with that Mr Scamander?" New questioned jokingly.

"Surgito." Newt commanded and Jacob reacted as if he had been doused in a cold bucket of water. Pink smoke poured from him forming a heart above his head before disbursing. He came back to himself within a few blinks taking note of his surroundings, focusing on Newt and Eloise.

"Congratulations on your engagement Jacob." Newt said right away.

"Wait, what?" Jacob looked confused until he noticed Newt and Eloise casting a glance to Queenie. "Oh no." He realized that he had been taken again his will. Slowly he stood to his feet facing Queenie who reads his mind. With a sob, she turned closing her case hurriedly allowing some things to fall out before fleeing the apartment. "Quennie!" Jacob called after her before turning back to Newt and Eloise. "It's very nice to see you both. Where the hell am I right now?"

"London." Eloise answered.

"Oh I always wanted to go here." Jacob said in frustration then angrily went after Queenie. "Queenie!" Queenie dashed out of Newt's house and off up the street crying with Jacob running after her, livid. "Queen, honey. Well, I'm just curious, when were you going to wake me up? After we'd had five kids?"

"Why is it wrong to want to marry you?" Queenie confronted Jacob.

"Okay…" Jacob tried.

"To wanna have a family? I just want what everyone else has, that's all." Queenie went on.

"Okay, wait. We talked about this, like, a million times." Jacob told her. "If we get married and they find out, they're gonna throw you in jail, sweetheart. I can't have that. They don't like people like me marrying people like you. I ain't a wizard. I'm just me."

"They're really progressive here, and they'll let us get married properly." Queenie gestured down the street.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to enchant me. I'm already enchanted! I love you so much." Jacob told her with a loving smile.

"Yeah?" Queenie smiled.

"Yeah. But I can't have you risking everything like this, you know? You're not giving us a choice, sweetheart." Jacob tried.

"You're not givin' me a choice. One of us had to be brave, and you were being a coward!" Queenie snapped.

"I was being a coward? If I'm a coward, you're a…" He trailed off, but Queenie read his mind.

"…Crazy?!" She reacted and Jacob knew she had read him.

"I didn't say it…" Jacob defended.

"You didn't have to." Queenie frowned.

"No, I didn't mean it, sweetheart." Jacob tried.

"Yeah, you did." Queenie backed away.

"No." Jacob shook his head.

"I'm gonna go see my sister." Queenie announced.

"Fine. See your sister." Jacob snapped.

"Fine." Queenie snapped back and disapparates.

"No, wait! No! Queenie! I didn't mean it. I didn't say nothing!" Bur she's gone and he's alone on the street.

"Oh dear." Eloise sighed as she and Newt watched the whole scene play out.

"Hmm." Newt hummed in agreement before taking note of some of the things that had fallen out of Queenie's case in her haste to get away. Amongst the affects was pieces of a postcard. "Papyrus Reparo."

It reconstituted back into one piece floating up to them.

 _My dear Queenie,_

 _What a beautiful city,_

 _We're enjoying our time here._

 _I'm thinking of you,_

 _Tina X_

"She's gone after Credence." Eloise's brows furrowed.

"And it seems that she did not go alone." Newt nodded taking her hand and leading her back down the basement. "We need to pack."

After searching the streets for hours Jacob came back to Newt and Eloise's home. He was completely drenched to the bone, water dripping down from his form. He glanced around the room seeing neither Newt nor Eloise in sight.

"Newt? Eloise?" Jacob called out.

"Down here, Jacob." Newt called out from the basement and Jacob followed his voice.

His eyes went wide as he took in the basement. He peered in the Kelpie alcove where the Kelpie lived. Newt had placed a sign warning Bunty and Etta to keep away until he and Eloise got back. He was startled by an Augugrey cawing mournfully at him as he walked past.

"I got my problems." Jacob said to it.

"No, no, no. Back in, please. Right, wait, wait, wait, wait…" He followed Newt's voice. "No, don't look at Eloise, you do as I say. You spoil them."

"Only a little bit." Eloise replied and Jacob felt a pang, missing his Queenie.

He found Eloise packing things into his open case with hers resting next to his closed. In the lid were various pictures of Newt and Eloise's travels with various beasts and artifacts. Newt came around the corner pulling on his coat and handing Eloise hers.

"Queenie left a postcard." Newt informed Jacob. "Tina's in Paris looking for Credence."

"Genius. Queenie's gonna go straight for Tina." Jacob was elated. "Okay, were going to France, pal! Hold on, I'll get my jacket."

"I've got it." Newt said and with a wave of his wand Jacob's jacket whooshed down the stairs straight to him along with his hat and case.

"And we can't have you catching cold." Eloise waived her hand causing a warm wind to dry off Jacob.

"Oh, beautiful." Jacob looked down impressed. They finished packing and left soon after leaving behind a note.

 _Dear Bunty and Etta,_

 _Gone to Paris. Have taken nifflers with us._

 _See you soon,_

 _Newt and Eloise_


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas popped his collar up a bit more as he and Tina walked through the streets of Paris arm in arm. Phineas was a tall man with thick dark brown hair combed back, but not slicked down with any product. He also had a matching trimmed beard and light blue grey eyes accented with laugh lines. He wore a dark blue fedora, a black long coat, dark blue closed vest, blue tie, white dress shirt, dark blue slacks, and black leather shoes.

"Do you think this is it?" Phineas asked softly.

"I think so." Tina nodded, looking worried. Phineas reached up placing his hand over hers that was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Then don't worry. We'll get him out of here and somewhere safe." Phineas assured her.

"Thank you, again, for coming with me." Tina smiled up at him.

"Anything for you doll." Phineas winked.

"Doll?" Tina echoed in amusement.

"Something I picked up in my trip to America. No good?" Phineas asked, but Tina just shook her head with a small laugh.

"Come on, this way." Tina led him down some stairs walking up to a beautiful bronze stature of a woman aged green over the years. At their approach the statue started to move, her hand going to her skirt that was draped down the pillar she sat on. The two of them sidled up to it making sure that no one saw them enter the hidden portal under the skirt.

On the other side they were met with music, laughter, and conversation, a stark contrast to the quiet on the other side of the portal. The circus was in full swing with a flashing banner declaring Arcanus: Freaks and Oddities! There were several tents surrounding a big top in the center.

They walked past the street performers working in the open, scrutinizing them. A half-troll performed feats of strength while a few misshapen and particularly downtrodden humanoids known as under beings without powers, but of magical ancestor, shuffled around taking money from the crowd. Horns hidden beneath hats, unusual eyes beneath hoods, and other oddities concealed. Half-elves and half-goblins juggle and tumble for the entertainment of the crowd. Phineas and Tina's eyes lingered on a magnificent Chinese Zouwu, a giant catlike creature with a long, plumed tail, is imprisoned in a cage.

"Newt and Ellie would have a fit if they saw all this." Phineas said under his breath.

"I know it's bad, but we can't get distracted." Tina frowned as they made their way through the crowd as fireworks began to illuminate the sky.

They slipped into the big tent where the ring leader was standing in the center addressing the crowd, many of whom were drunk. Phineas glared off quite a few that got to close to Tina for his comfort not noticing that she was doing the same for him. Luckily their attention was taken by the spectacle before them.

As Skender talked he whipped back the curtains revealing a young oriental woman known as Nagini standing in a snake skin dress looking very uncomfortable. Men whistled and jeered at her like a bunch of animals. Tina glanced up at Phineas when she felt him got tense, his jaw working as his eyes were narrowed in anger. The more Skender talked about her blood curse the angrier Phineas was getting.

Tina knew that Phineas's was a healer who specialized in curses like this. He was trying to find ways to reverse the strongest of physical curses and the blood curse was one of the worst. To see someone suffering from such a horrible fate and having that nightmare be used to someone else's advantage really sat him off. Tina tugged on Phineas's arm regaining his attention and pulled him toward the back of the crowd.

"She is forced to become…" Skender came to the climax of his speech, but Nagini did nothing as she glared at him angering him. "She is forced to become!"

"Phin." Tina said softly nodding over to where she spotted Credence. Together they started to edge toward him trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

"She is forced to become!" Skender hit the bars with a whip. Nagini closed her eyes before throwing herself back and melting into a writhing pile of coils.

"Over time, she will not be able to transform back. She will be forever trapped in the body of a snake." Skender announced.

Suddenly Nagini struck Skender through the bars and utters a cry in parseltongue. Skender crumpled to the ground bleeding. As the back of the tent Credence smashed open the firedrakes cage and they soared to freedom like fireworks. The big top caught fire sending the crowd running in blind screaming panic falling over one another to reach the exit.

Phineas pulled Tina out of the big top as the fire started to consume it. Firedrakes weaved a patter in the sky trailing showers of sparks. The fire terrified and enraged all of the present creatures. A hippogriff is rearing and plunging while its handlers tried to control it.

Everywhere performers are packing up as fast as they can. Elves shutting themselves into boxes which folded smaller and smaller. Tina took out her wand and used it to apparate herself and Phineas the rest of the way out of the chaos.

The Zouwu crate was on fire shaking perilously, the creature within howling and roaring. Suddenly it exploded out of the crate looking around wildly in fear. It had been horrendously abused. Scars covered its face, it was malnourished, limping and was now driven to a frenzy of terror.

"Do you see him?" Phineas called out over the crowd.

"Over there." Tina pulled Phineas out of the crowd. "Credence!"

They tried to catch up with him, but it was no use as he disappeared with Nagini into the chaos. The Zouwu hobbled away as fast as it could into the darkness as Skender watched knowing he could not catch it. Cutting his losses he ran to galvanize his workers and save what he could of his tents.

"Pack it up! Paris is done for us now!" Skender snapped as he pointed his wand at the tent shrinking it to the size of a handkerchief. Stomping on it a few times to squelch the last of the flames he pocketed it.

"I think we need to have a talk with Mr Skender." Tina walked over to the ringleader with Phineas right behind her. "The boy with the Maledictus, what do you know about him?"

"He's looking for his mother." Skender said contemptuously. "All my freaks think they can go home." Skender leapt up into a carriage as all the crates and boxes are reduced to a few cases. "Okay, let's go."

"Well, that was helpful." Phineas grumbled as they watched the carriage clatter away into the night.

"It's a start." Tina frowned then both of them realized they were not alone. Turning the found a well-dressed man wearing a fedora with a feather in it standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked bluntly.

"Not here." He replied and gestured for them to follow. Exchanging a quick glance Tina and Phineas cautiously followed the man to a Parisian Café. They took a seat outside ordering quickly before getting down to business.

"I think we were all at that circus for the same reason, monsieur…?" Phineas trailed off expectantly.

"Kama, Yusuf Kama. And you think right." Kama replied.

"What do you want with Credence?" Tina asked.

"The same s you." Kama replied.

"Which is?" Tina pressed.

"To prove who the boy really is. If the rumors of his identity are correct, he and I are…distantly…related. I am the last male of my pure-blooded line…and so, if the rumors are correct, is he." Kama told them. Kama took out a book of the predictions of Tycho Dodonus placing it before them. "Have you red the predictions of Tycho Dodonus?"

"Yes." Tina said as Phineas nodded.

"But that's a book of poetry, not proof." Phineas pointed out.

"If I could show you something better…more concrete…something that proves who he it…would the Ministries of Europe and America let him live?" Kama asked and there was a beat of silence.

"They might." Phineas spoke up.

"Then come." Kama nodded standing to his feet and one again Phineas and Tina followed.


End file.
